Erloschen
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: In einer Welt, die von Voldemort beherrscht wird, steht Harry alleine da. Düstere AU Vignettee


**Erloschen**

_A/N:_

_Ich war mal wieder ziemlich mies drauf, als ich diese kurze, düstere Vignette geschrieben habe. Die beste Möglichkeit, eine Lebens – oder Sinnkrise zu überwinden, ist durch Schreiben, auch wenn das, was dabei raus kommt, vielleicht nicht jedem gefällt. Für mich hat sie aber ihre Aufgabe erfüllt; ich habe alle negativen Gedanken darin verarbeitet und kann mich nun wieder positiveren Dingen zuwenden._

_Disclaimer:_

_Harry Potter und alles was damit zusammenhängt gehört JKR._

Als ein weiser Mann mir einst sagte, dass Verzweiflung einen Zauberer seiner Kräfte berauben kann, fiel es mir schwer ihm zu glauben. Magie war damals ein Teil meines Lebens. Sie war überall um mich herum und bestimmte einen Großteil meines Handelns. Ich konnte mir eine Welt ohne sie nicht vorstellen.

Jetzt weiß ich, wie es sich anfühlt, ohne sie zu sein. Wenn Ohnmacht und Verzweiflung Besitz von dir ergreifen, bleibt kein Platz für Magie, bleibt kein Platz mehr für Wünsche, Träume, Hoffnungen. Kein Dementor fände in mir noch genug Nahrung, um sein finsteres Verlangen zu befriedigen. Nicht einmal Schmerz ist mehr zu spüren. Nur noch erdrückende, beängstigende Leere.

Ich wusste, dass der Weg den ich einschlug ein dunkler sein würde. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, wurde er mir doch von dem übelsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten vorgelegt. Einer Kreatur des Bösen, die um den Willen ihrer eigenen Unsterblichkeit vor nichts zurückschreckte. Ich wusste auch, dass dieser Weg Opfer verlangte und ich war bereit, sie in Kauf zu nehmen, um Ihn zu stoppen. In meiner Selbstüberschätzung glaubte ich, ich könne das Schlimmste verhindern, glaubte ich könne den Rest der Welt und vor allem die, die ich liebte, aus unserem Kampf heraushalten, glaubte, ich könne sie beschützen...

Wie sehr ich junger Narr mich doch irrte! Die Opfer, die der Weg forderte, waren Blutopfer. Seit jeher hat Er sie gefordert. Meine Eltern... Cedric... Sirius... Dumbledore... Waren es nicht schon genug? Musste Er auch noch jeden Rest von Glück und Hoffnung in meinem Leben zerstören?

_Moody... Kingsley... Remus... Tonks... die Weasleys... Luna... Neville... Ron... Hermine... Ginny... _und so viele mehr

Ihre Namen verbleiben in meinem Gedächtnis. Ihre Gesichter habe ich daraus verbannt, in die tiefsten Ecken meiner Seele. Sie ständig vor mir zu sehen, könnte ich nicht ertragen und würde darunter dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Wie der Rest dieser Welt.

Mit Ihm ist eine Ära der Dunkelheit angebrochen. Bald wird auch das letzte Licht erloschen sein. Niemand ist da, um die Menschen aus der ewigen Finsternis zu befreien... außer mir. Aber ich schaffe es nicht. Ich verstecke mich. Und ich bin allein. Völlig allein mit nichts als schrecklichen Erinnerungen. Niemand steht an meiner Seite, niemand macht mir Mut. Sie würden nicht wollen, dass ich aufgebe, das weiß ich. Doch wie soll ich kämpfen, wenn niemand mehr da ist, für den es sich lohnt zu kämpfen? Und es erscheint alles so hoffnungslos...

Der Weg ist dunkel wie die finsterste Nacht. Vor und hinter mir ist nichts als Schwärze. Ich bin stehen geblieben und wage nicht mehr, weiterzugehen. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht mehr der richtige Weg, ist es möglicherweise nie gewesen. Oder ich bin längst davon abgekommen. Das Ziel ist in unerreichbare Ferne gerückt; ich kann es nicht mehr erkennen. Und ich habe keine Kraft mehr.

Alles erscheint so sinnlos. Ist das Leben? Diese qualvolle Existenz, voller Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit? Wenn ja, was findet Er daran so begehrenswert, dass es Ihn sogar nach Unsterblichkeit verlangt? Ich würde es nur zu gerne aufgeben, könnte ich damit nur alles ungeschehen machen. Ich will es nicht länger ertragen müssen. Nichts als Zweifel, stummes Leid und der Wunsch zu vergessen, verbleiben noch in mir. Ich habe versagt. In jeglicher Hinsicht.

_Der Eine mit der Macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen..._

Wenn ich eine solche Macht je hatte, ist sie längst erloschen, wie alle meine anderen Kräfte. Wie meine Träume, meine Unschuld, mein Glaube und meine Hoffnung. Wie die Magie...


End file.
